La nueva nakama de Monkey D Luffy AcexChica
by AntoVicky
Summary: Una chica huerfana, y aisalda. Fria y sin sentimientos, es encontrada por la tripulacion de Luffy. Tendra aventuras y muchas cosas mas... y tambien encontrara el amor verdadero, por el hermano de su capitan: Portgas D. Ace


Capítulo 1=La historia de la chica buscada por 50millones

Miraba por la ventana de aquel lugar, hacia mucho calor. Pues claro, en aquel reino no habia llovido durante 3 años.  
Todas las tardes luego de terminar de ayudar a su Jefe, ella iba hacia aquel lugar, era tranquilo y le permitia pensar.

El nombre de aquella chica era Victoria Blake, quien fisicamente era delgada con piel apenas bronceada, castaña, con cabello largo y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos color cafe.

Quedo huerfana a la corta edad de 7 años, y nadie de su familia queria tenerla, entonces fue mandada a un orfanato. Hizo amigos alli. Era una niña muy cariñosa, y algo inocente agredandole algo de torpeza, pero siempre lograba ganarse el cariño de todos.

Pero un dia, cuando tenia 11 años, mientras caminaba por la isla donde se encontraba, encontro una fruta muy extraña. Siendo tan pequeña e inocente, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que era, eso hasta que se la comio. El sabor era horripilante, pero sientio algo extraño, como si fuera mas fuerte; tanto en el interior, como en el exterior de su cuerpo.

Tiempo despues decubrio que podia manejar: La tierra, El aire y El fuego a su gusto.

Entonces decidio investigar que le estaba pasando, porque obviamente no era algo normal. Asi que por dias se paso buscando alguna explicacion coherente para lo que le estaba pasando. Hasta que un dia de esos se acordo de la fruta que habia consumido, entonces busco y busco en libros para averguar algo de aquello.  
Hasta que alg fin logro encontrar la informacion que estaba buscando. Al encontrar un libro viejo, busco en paginas y paginas, entonces los encontro... La fruta del diablo.

El texto decia:

_Se dice que son las frutas del mar y que el secreto de sus poderes están escondido en Grand Line. Debido a que los encuentros con ellas son raros (especialmente fuera del Grand Líne) se han creado numerosos rumores acerca de ellas._

_Tienen, entre varias características, un desagradable sabor. Cuando una fruta es consumida, le da al usuario un poder o característica especial. Todas tienen diferente forma, color y todas tienen algún tipo de marcas en forma de espiral. Basta un solo mordisco para que una persona adquiera el poder de la fruta en cuestión._

_Cada una de las frutas es única, de tal forma que no puede haber dos personas con habilidades_ _iguales._

_Sin embargo, con las habilidades que las frutas conceden hay una gran debilidad, y ésta es que quien se haya comido alguna será incapaz de volver a nadar, hundiéndose sin remedio._

Entonces lo entendio_, _ella habia consumido una fruta del diablo. Empezo a leer todos los tipos de frutas del diablo que existian, y eran muchisimos. Hasta que detuvo su mirada en uno de los parrafos...  
Una de las muchas frutas del diablo se llamaba: **Hi,do,kūki**. Que al parecer daba a la persona que se comiera aquella fruta, el poder de manejar los elementos: Fuego, Tierra y Aire; Podia usarlos y manejarlos a su gusto, creando remolinos, incendios, terremotos, y todo lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando se relacionara con alguno de aquellos 3 elementos.

Asustada y temerosa, corrio de nuevo hacia el orfanato, donde vivia. Se metio en su cama una vez que llego, queria decirse a su misma que solo era un mal sueño; pero nunca lo consiguio, ya que todo era real, y no podia negar lo que era desde aquel momento.  
Pero las cosas empezaron a empeorar, sus amigos comenzaron a distanciarse de ella, ya que le tenian miedo. Porque cada vez que Victoria se enojaba o era molestada por alguien, inconcientemente, usaba sus habilidades. Entonces la niña comenzo a quedarse sola, comenzo a encerrarse en si misma, ya no hablaba con nadie, era como invisible en aquel lugar.

Pasaron 4 años, cuando el cumpleaños de la castaña llego. Se escapo del orfanato meses antes de que cumplir años, quedando a la deriva. Nadie la miraba cuando caminaba por la isla, nadie la registraba. Su personalidad habia cambiado mucho, se mostraba fria ante cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino.

Hasta que cometio el peor error de su corta vida, y fue cuando por miedo, hundio una flota de 50 barcos de la marina. Siendo, asi, reconocida por el gobierno mundial como una gran amenaza futura. Dando como recompenza por ella, 50 millones de berris. Estaba asustada, sabia muy bien que por una recompenza asi muchos tratarian de matarla o entregarla a los marinos. Se escondia como podia, pero era muy dificil porque donde fuera que iba todos los que la buscaban trataban de agarrarla.  
Hasta que un dia, un hombre de la marina la ayudo. Le dio un pañuelo verde con negro, y una gorra negra. Y se la llevo lejos de la isla, aunque no era solo alli donde la reconocian, era en todo el mundo. Le dijo que sabia que ella no era una mala persona, que confiaba que usaria sus habilidades para el bien.  
Entonces fue cuando llego al reino de Arena, Arabasta. La dejo alli y le entrego una pulsera de plata, diciendole que el dia en que se volvieran a ver, se la devolviera.

Desde ese momento vivo en aquel reino, donde un hombre llamado Jake la acogio y le dio un trabajo; la trato como si fuera su propia hija, sabia de sus habilidades, pero no le importaba, y le prometio cuidarla siempre. Jake sabia sobre que ella era buscada, por eso siempre le decia que cuando saliera de la casa, usara el pañuelo y la gorra. Cosa que ella obedecia, ella se ponia la gorra, y el pañuelo tapandole toda la nariz hasta abajo...

_**Espero les haya gustado.. Ustedes diganme, acepto todo tipo de opiniones. Gracias!**_

**PD:** **ya tengo el segundo cap echo, si quieren que la siga, por favor diganme.. o sino, bueno.. este fic quedara en el olvido**

**Parejas:** **Victoria& Ace**


End file.
